Bittersweet Hope Broken or Whole
by Shades of Lilac
Summary: Wolfram made Yuuri a chocolate and Conrad made Shouri one. But Shouri doesn't like sweet things. Will Conrad gives up his love, or will he do something about this? YAOI ShourixConrad/ShouCon and a little YuurixWolfram/YuuRam
1. Bittersweet Hope

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever… I know it's too late to write a Valentine fic but I hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry if you don't like it and sorry for the bad grammar

Pairing: mainly Shouri x Conrad and a little Yuuri x Wolfram

WARNING: shounen ai/yaoi aka maleXmale relationship. If you don't like this stuff, or if you're a homophobe, please don't read it… Don't say that I don't warn you…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. It belongs to Takabayashi Tomo & Matsumoto Temari…

Bittersweet Hope

It's been some time since Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrad, and Murata went to the earth because they wanted to relax for a while, and for the Mazokus (except Conrad) they wanted to know more about the Maou's hometown. Günther wanted to come too but Anissina forced him to use her new discovery, The Maryoku-you-can-whisk-the-eggs-without-making-your-hands-tired-Kun (FYI, it's a mixer O.o), so he couldn't.

Anyway, when Yuuri was out for school, Miko -who also known as Jennifer- asked Wolfram whether he knew about the Valentine's Day.

"Nee, nee, Wol-can! Do you know what day's tomorrow gonna be?" she asked him. Wolfram shook his head, "I don't know, Hahaue"

Suddenly, Conrad and Gwendal went into the living room, and found them talking about the Valentine's Day.

"… So, that means Valentine's Day is the day when a person gives his/her lover chocolate to express that person's love?", Wolfram asked his mother in law-to-be.

"Yes! That's true! So, Wol-chan…" Miko stared at Wolfram and smirked, "Why don't you make chocolate for Yuu-chan and give it to him tomorrow?"

Hearing this, a tinted pink appeared on Wolfram's cheeks. "But, Hahaue…! I don't think that Yuuri will—", before he could finish his sentences, Miko interrupted him, "Oh my, silly you! Of course he will be extremely happy, especially because it's from you!", and winked at him.

"Yeah, I think what she said is true", said Conrad, who heard all of their conversation. "And if you don't want Yuuri knows about this, I think you should make it now", said Gwendal.

Miko spoke again, "Sooooo? What will you do, Wol-chan?", and stared at her son's fiancé.

Wolfram, whose face has turned into a deep red, slowly nodded. "I think I should make the chocolate now…"

"Yaay! That's the spirit! Let's begin making the chocolate!" Miko said happily as she hugged Wolfram and dragged him into the kitchen, but stopped when Conrad talked to her.

"Jennifer-san, if you don't mind, may I make it too?" Conrad asked her.

Wolfram blinked and stared at his older brother, confused. "Sure, why not? But why would you want to make a chocolate, Nazukeoya-san?" Miko asked Conrad, staring at him suspiciously.

Conrad gulped, but he successfully remained calm and answered, "Well, I'm just curious about how to make a chocolate, since Gwendal knew how to make it, but I'm sure he won't tell me how to make it so maybe I can learn from you and make it to check out my cooking skill?", then he gave Miko his sparkled smile, which stunned her.

"Sou desuka… Well, I think we should make it now before Yuu-chan comes home!", she then smiled and walk to the kitchen, still dragging Wolfram.

After a while, the two Mazokus finished making chocolate. (remember that Gwendal wasn't making any) "Well then, Wolfram, Jennifer-san, I think I need to go for a walk. Now, if you'll excuse me…" said Conrad. After that, he went out of the Shibuya residence.

Conrad stared at the sky. The reason why he wanted to make chocolate was because he wanted to give it to Shibuya Shouri, the earth's maou-to-be, also Yuuri's older brother.

He had fallen for him since they first met again after years. Their first meeting was when Shouri was a kid, and Yuuri was a baby. When he saw Shouri again, even at first he didn't want to admit, he just couldn't help it. The little kid in his memory, now has grown into a good-looking, gorgeous, handsome, cool, strong, and intelligence man. With the stunningly beautiful dark-purple eyes of his which could melt Conrad if he looks through them.

Since the following day is Valentine's Day, he was thinking of confessing his feeling, even though there are chances that Shouri will reject him because _maybe_ the raven-haired man likes girls, he still wanted to confess so badly. That's why he made the chocolate.

"Anyway, I have to go back now before Yuuri comes back", Conrad mumbling to himself. He then walked in direction to the Shibuya residence.

End chapter 1! This is only a prologue, though. I promise I'll update next chapter ASAP. There'll be lemon in the next chapter, btw D

R&R Please... I really appreciate it...

oh, btw here's the English for some Japanese words I used earlier

-Hahaue : Mother  
-Nazukeoya : Godfather


	2. Broken or Whole

Hiya everybody

Hiya everybody! Sorry 4 da late update..

Here's da chapter 2.. Hope you'll enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: I do wish I own Kyou Kara Maou & Shouri and Conrad as my brothers.. But the truth is neither of them belongs to me T.T coz they belong to Takabayashi Tomo & Matsumoto Temari… And my brothers are my brothers, not them… Also, I don't own the song Akatsuki.. It belongs to Alice Nine.

Before I start, I want to thank **Ichimaru Wolfram** and **pikeebo **for the reviews… They really motivate me nn

also thanks to **pikeboo**, **Aerianna69**, **finchj**, and **geetac** for adding this story on your story alerts

Broken or Whole

"I'm back", Conrad said as he returned to the Shibuya residence. Then he saw Wolfram wore something unexpected.

"What the—?! In Maou's name, Wolfram! Why are you dressed up like that?!" he asked as he watched Wolfram walked toward him in a blue tank top with white polka dots motif covered with blue long-sleeved bolero, and a frilly white skirt. He had a red ribbon tied on his neck, a star-shaped hairclip was being put on his blonde hair, and a pink lip gloss could be seen on his lips.

Being asked about his appearance, the blonde began to spoke, "It's not that I wanted to wear all these stuffs! It's just… When I said that I want to pick Yuuri up, Hahaue said that I have to wear them!" he shouted embarrassedly. A shade of red could be seen on his cheeks.

"_Kawaii_", Conrad thought, and he answered his younger brother's statement, "Ah, I see… That explains all. By the way, you're going to pick Yuuri up, right? Be careful then, because with that appearance some people might do something awful to you", he said worriedly. After all, Wolfram IS his beloved, younger brother.

(N/A my brothers also overprotective to me because of our age difference… If only my brothers were Shouri and Conrad… or maybe Gwendal… T.T)

Feeling embarrassed, Wolfram pretended to be annoyed, "W-what are you saying?! I'm not a little kid, so stop worrying!" but he felt more and more embarrassed as Conrad laughed. "Stop laughing!" he shouted to his brother. "Ahaha… S-sorry about that…" said Conrad. But as he spoke, his laughter just got louder.

Feeling annoyed, Wolfram said as he put on the blue shoes, "Whatever… I'm going now", then he walked outside.

As he watched the door shut, Conrad murmured to himself, "I didn't know Wolfram would be THAT cute in that outfit… I wonder how Yuuri will react. Ah well…", and he walked upstairs.

Meanwhile, Wolfram had just arrived at Yuuri's school. Then he waited in front of the school gate. All the boys and girls students there was staring at him, admiring his beauty.

Such words as "cute" and "how pretty" escaped from their mouth when they saw Wolfram standing, waiting for Yuuri. Suddenly, three bad boys, who thought Wolfram was a girl, approached him.

"Hey there, cutie! Waiting for someone? How about playing with us instead?" one of them asked him teasingly, with lustful gazed on his eyes.

Wolfram didn't know how to react. Usually he would've fought them, but he had to act like a girl in that outfit, so he just said, "Umm... I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that…" hoping someone would help him.

The bad boys stared at him in amusement, and the long-haired one said, "Why not? It'll be fun, so just come with us and… Ouch!" he shouted as someone fisted him and actually, his friends.

"What do you think you're doing to my fiancé?!" Yuuri, who fisted them, exclaimed. "If you dare touch your hands on my fiancé again, next time, it won't be just a fist, you got it?!"

For some reason, the boys, who usually pick on him, frightened at his anger and ran away. Yuuri then turned to face Wolfram, worrying about his fiancé.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" he asked in a soft tone. Wolfram suddenly felt embarrassed, yet he felt happy. Then, he answered his fiancé's question.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks to you", and he smiled sweetly at Yuuri. Yuuri blushed, and as he thought how cute his fiancé was, an idea popped into his mind.

"Nee, Wolfram, tomorrow's Sunday, right? How about going somewhere? Well, only if you want to…" he asked shyly as he grabbed Wolfram's left hand gently. Wolfram blushed because of the contact, and then he nodded.

Yuuri smiled happily and said, "Okay then, let's go home". Then the royal couple walked, holding their hands together. There was a long silence before Yuuri spoke again.

"Wolfram", he said. Wolfram looked at him and asked, "What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram saw a shade of red on Yuuri's face. Suddenly Yuuri faced him and said, "Your outfit… It suits you. You look really good", then he smiled to Wolfram.

Wolfram, once again felt embarrassed yet happy, but too shy to say 'thank you' so he said, "Hmph, henna choko…" Hearing this, Yuuri felt a bit annoyed but only laugh a little, because he knew that Wolfram was shy.

Apparently, when they got back, Shouri and his father, Shibuya Souma, also had just arrived from Bob's office. They were there because Bob needed to teach Shouri about the Maou's tasks and needed to discuss something with Shouri's father.

"Uma-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Miko ran and hugged her husband. "Welcome back! Shou-chan too! Oh, and Yuu-chan and Wol-chan too!", she winked as she saw Yuuri and Wolfram standing in front of the door, still holding hands.

The man who was called Uma-chan by his wife and the maou-to-be was very surprised when they saw Wolfram in girl's outfit, but Shouri stepped forward to have a better view of Wolfram appearance, and praised him.

"That outfit… It looks pretty good on you", then he stared at Yuuri for a moment, and walked into his house. Wolfram didn't understand why Shouri stared at his fiancé before walked into the house, so he asked Yuuri if he knew about the meaning of Shouri's action earlier.

"He probably thinks why won't I wear your outfit… Geez, does he think I would wear them like when I was a kid or what?" answered Yuuri. Wolfram giggled hearing his fiancé's statement.

When they're having dinner, Yuuri told his family about his plan with Wolfram for the next day. Miko seemed very excited about that, and she said that she'd prepare Wolfram's outfit for the date.

After dinner, they all went to bed. Everyone did, except Conrad.

"_Tomorrow's the day… I have to prepare myself… Don't be nervous! Keep calm…_" he thought. "_I've got to sleep now… Prepare myself for tomorrow… Aaaaargh! Why won't my heart stop beating so fast?! Just go to bed!! You're not a girl right, Konrart Weller?_!" he kept thinking, "_Sleep now… Just go to bed… Just… Sleep…_" then he fell asleep

(N/A I believe in the 1st episode he said his name was Konrart but it's ok to call him Conrad… I'm not really sure, though…)

The next day, after breakfast, Yuuri and Wolfram went out dating. No need to say that Wolfram's wearing feminine outfit again because of Shibuya Miko, also known as Hamano Jennifer. Of course, since that day was Valentine's Day, Wolfram brought the chocolate he made for Yuuri so he could give his fiancé the chocolate later.

Shouri sat on the sofa in the living room. He was watching TV when Conrad entered the room. Conrad tried to not nervous, and acted casually. Then he began to speak, "Hey Shouri, are you not going somewhere?"

Shouri answered lazily, "Why should I?" Conrad was afraid if he had said something that upset Shouri. So he spoke again, "What I meant is, since today's Sunday, don't you have any appointments?"

"Well, no. Besides…" Shouri paused, "even if I have appointment, I won't go. Because…" he paused again, and stared at Conrad, who stood beside the sofa.

Conrad (almost) blushed because of Shouri's sudden action. There was a long silence, until Shouri broke it.

"Anyway, I'm not going anywhere", he said. Conrad then sat beside him. Then he asked Shouri, "But today's Valentine's Day, isn't it? What if someone wants to give you chocolate?" suddenly his chest hurt because of his own question.

Feeling uncomfortable, Shouri answered, "I don't have someone to give me chocolate… _Yet_"

Hearing that, Conrad somehow felt relieved. But it didn't last long, though. Because Shouri spoke again, "Besides, I hate sweets, such as chocolate so if someone give me chocolate, I'll just reject it", as he stood up and walked outside the room, leaving Conrad all alone.

Conrad was very shocked. He was going to give Shouri chocolate, nevertheless his loved one hate sweets. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Oh, shit… What should I do?" he murmured. Then again, he didn't care if Shouri rejected him. He only wanted Shouri to know his feeling. "_No matter what'll happen, I'll confess_", he promised himself.

Before dinner, Yuuri and Wolfram got back from their date. They looked very happy. "_Seems Wolfram already gave the chocolate…_" Conrad thought. He smiled at his thought. But when his eyes met Shouri's, his heart ached again. But he encouraged himself that everything would be just fine, even if everything wasn't going to be like he planned.

_Te wo hiita no wa dare?_

_Youshou no kioku_

After they finished their dinner, Souma, Gewndal, and Yuuri watched the TV while Wolfram and Miko did the dishes. Shouri went to his bedroom, and Conrad followed him.

"What do you want?" Shouri asked the half-mazoku in front of him as he sat on his bed.

Conrad didn't answer. He walked toward Shouri, who looked confused when he saw Conrad ate a chocolate instead. The raven-haired man wanted to speak, but he couldn't when he felt the other man's lips on his.

"_Conrad's lips… It's so soft… and delicate…_" he thought as he kissed back, didn't care about the taste of chocolate which filled his mouth.

After a while, they pulled back for air. Conrad said softly, "Shouri, I— umm…"

He couldn't finished his sentences because Shouri kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, though.

"Sshhh… I know. Even I didn't want to admit it… I love you too, Conrad…" the raven-haired said huskily. Then he put off his glasses and put it on his computer desk.

_Mezamereba itsudemo yume wa utakata ni kieta_

"God, Shouri, you're beautiful…" Conrad said as he was being pushed down to the other man's bed.

Shouri kissed the skilled swordsman, and he bit the man's lower lip. Conrad gasped at the contact, opening an entrance for the purple-eyed man. He moaned softly when he felt Shouri's tongue inside of his mouth. Then he fought for dominance, but in the end Shouri won.

He kept moaning, making the other man aroused. They opened each other's shirt's button. Shouri broke the kiss, and kissed Conrad's neck, sucked it, and bit it as his hands touched Conrad's nipples. Conrad moaned. Then Shouri's hands went down to Conrad's hips as he licked the swordsman's nipples.

"S-Shouri…" Conrad said, breathing fast. He gasped when Shouri bit his nipples.

_Hatenai kanashimi wa boku ga iyasou_

"Ah! Nnggh..… Shouri…" he moaned. The so-called man groaned. He kissed the swordsman again as he moved his right hand to his lover's jeans' zipper. He could feel that the swordsman's hardness had grown bigger. He smirked during the kiss, and while his right hand's opening the zipper, his left hand made a scissor movement through his lover's back, which made Conrad felt like he's being sent to heaven.

While he pulled off the swordsman's jeans, Shouri asked his lover huskily, "Does it feels good? Do you like it?"

Conrad, who got more and more aroused, answered his lover's question, "Ngg… I… like it… Shouri… I like it… It feels really good…"

Hearing his answer, Shouri smirked. "Good, you do like it, huh? How about _this_?" he asked before bit his lover's tight.

Conrad gasped at the contact. He felt a shiver down his spine.

_Hitori de wa ikirarenai bokura wa_

"Ahh! Shou… Shouri!" he called his lover's name when the so-called man pulled off Conrad's boxer pants after he pulled off his trouser and underwear.

"Now, Conrad…" he said as he sat up, "put this thing into you mouth"

Realized 'that thing' that Shouri meant was his erection, Conrad blushed and protested, "But Shouri! I can't do that, can I?!" his face turned into crimson.

"Of course you can", Shouri said as he looked through his lover's eyes. "Please?" he spoke again.

For some reason, Conrad couldn't argue with him, and sucked Shouri's thing.

"A… ahh… Conrad… uu-aah…" Shouri moaned in pleasure. Suddenly Conrad stopped sucking Shouri's erection and sat up, talked almost breathlessly, "Shouri… Please, I can't do that sort of thing… It embarrasses me…" he said, blushing.

Shouri kissed his lover's again, in a French kiss style, while he took off his and his lover's shirt. Then he kissed his lover's stomach, which made Conrad giggled, and licked Conrad's back.

"U… nggh…" Conrad moaned, drown in pleasure. His arousal got bigger again. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Shouri to finish it soon.

"Shou—aah… Shouri… Please… I can't hold it anymore… I want _it_… Please…" he begged his lover. But Shouri didn't do as he wished. He wanted to tease Conrad a little bit more.

_Ikisaki no hate ni nani ga mieru no?_

_The story of brilliant glory_

Shouri sucked and bit Conrad's neck again and again, until a deep red mark could be seen on that area. During that, Conrad only moaned and begged for Shouri.

"Sh-Shouri—ahh… P-please! I need you now… Please… Shouri!!" Conrad shouted his lover's name as he felt Shouri's finger inside of his entrance.

"You know what, Conrad? You taste incredibly good…" Shouri whispered to his lover as he put in his second finger inside Conrad, "Really, _really_ good"

"Aaahh!" Conrad moaned when Shouri inserted his third finger, and found the place he had been seeking for. He grinned and asked his lover, "Do you want me, Conrad?" and his lover hissed, "I've been begging for you, and now you ask me that?! Just do it already!"

_Hidari te ni yume wo_

_Migi te ni wa kimi wo tsunaide_

Shouri put his erection into Conrad's entrance. "Aah!" Conrad moaned. Even in that position, Shouri was still teasing Conrad. He touched his lover's nipples, and licked his lover's ears.

"A… ahh… Sh-Shou…ri…" Conrad moaned. Shouri smirked, and began thrust into his lover.

"Aaahh! Shouriii!!" Conrad shouted, calling for his lover. Their passion rose as they could feel each other's heat.

_Akatsuki no you ni kagayaiteitai_

_The story of brilliant glory_

"Conrad, you have to relax. Trust me, it's gonna be alright, just relax", Shouri reassured his lover. Conrad nodded. When he felt his lover had relaxed, Shouri thrusted again.

"Ahh… Shouri…" Conrad moaned in pleasure. Shouri thrusted again and again. His pace became faster and faster as he thrusted, brought pleasure to both of them.

As his lover's thrusted, Conrad kept calling his lover's name.

"Shouri! Shouri… Shouri… Shouri… Shouriiiii!!"

And he wasn't the only one calling. Shouri, in another hand, also called his lover's name as he thrusted into him.

"Conrad… Oh, God… Conraaad…"

"Shouri… I-I'm going to come soon…" Conrad said, and Shouri spoke to him, "If you're going to come, just come… I'll come with you…"

Shouri kept thrusting.

"Shouri… Shouri… Oh, God… Shouri… Ahh… Shouriii!" he shouted in pleasure as he came. No long after that, Shouri followed him. They both lied in exhausted.

_Taisetsu na hikari wa boku no te ni_

The next day, when they're having breakfast, Conrad was nowhere to be seen. No one seemed to know where Conrad was, because he wasn't in his room too. Then Yuuri asked, "Does anyone know where Conrad is?"

Apparently, Shouri, who had just entered the dining room, heard this, and answered, "If you're talking about Conrad, he's upstairs"

"But he's not in his room! How come he's upstairs when he's not there?!" Wolfram exclaimed, and Shouri spoke again, "Of course he's not. He's in my room. Oh, he would be skipping breakfast by the way, he's still too sore. Maybe I overdid it last night…"

Eveyone in the room couldn't believe what've they heard. But Miko seemed very excited.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Shou-chan and Nazukeoya-san are… couples?!"

And everyone in the room shouted hysterically…

Finished chapter 2! I know it's not an ideal ending but since I write this about from 11.30 pm till 4.20 am I feel very sleepy so… Oh well…

What do you think?? Like it? No likey?  
R&R please I really appreciate it


End file.
